


My digital disaster-Chapter 1

by Orangecatchan



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, usuk - Fandom
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH England - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, America, Android, Androids, Angst, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, England - Freeform, Gay Robots, M/M, NSFW, Robot, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Smut, Technology, USUK - Freeform, alfred f jones - Freeform, alfred jones - Freeform, android alfred, nsfw later, scifi, tech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecatchan/pseuds/Orangecatchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A USUK AU with Android!Alfred and Human!Arthur.<br/>Arthur Kirkland works for a fancy company that builds androids, human companions (like chobits). He has to beta-test the newest model, a tall, handsome and rude robot that looks like a blonde Adonis. Will there be feels? And how will it feel?<br/>Maybe cold? (Like the robot dick that comes later?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My digital disaster-Chapter 1

"What the bloody hell?"  
I loved my job. Except for this day.  
And in the morning, when I woke up, everything seemed to be normal.

My alarm went off at 7:00 am. I got out of bed. I took a shower. I made myself breakfast. I made and drank Earl Grey. I read the newspaper. I brushed my teeth. I went to work. I arrived. I started to work.

That was it. That was everything I engaged in this one, special morning. And thus, I couldn't understand why I deserved to be in the situation I got into, that one, especially bloody, morning.

''1. The size of your eyebrows is above average. Also, the form they are in is very uncommon.  
To meet the current beauty-standard, plucking them and changing the shape of your eyebrows is highly recommended.

2\. The muscular mass on your body is below the beauty-standard for males.  
To meet the current beauty-standard, increasing the physical activity and changing your diet is highly recommended.

3\. The style of your hair is not fashionable. To meet the current beauty-standard, getting a modern haircut is highly recommended.

4.The clothing you wear is not fashionable. To meet the current beauty-standard, getting another outfit is highly recommended.

5\. The expression on your face is not polite, to fulfill society's expectations of human behaviour, changing your facial expression is highly recommended.

6\. The accent of English you are speaking in is very strong, to meet society's expectations on speech, changing your accent is highly recommended.

The analysis of your first impression on fellow human beings is complete. For a PDF-Version of this analysis, say 'PDF-Copy'. For a repetition of this analysis say 'Repeat'. ''

I stared at the thing in front of me. It was a thing, nothing else, and yet it 'behaved' like an arse.  
After inhaling sharply twice, the supervisor of my department turned to face me. With a smile on his face. He seemed to be an arse as well.

''So, what do you think of our newest android? He can speak 20 languages, cook, clean, google, fight, sing, dance, play 10 instruments, mix drinks, use every vehicle, give first-aid, give a massage and... 'relax you' ''

The supervisor blinked at me while naming the last skill of the rude android before me.  
The worst part was, that his silly remark actually caused a wave of heat to rush through me. And I blushed. I freaking blushed at the thought of being pleasured by an android.  
An android with the appearance of a very tall and handsome young man, but still a thing.  
A thing that looked very human, but definitively was not human. A thing that felt human when touched, but couldn't feel love.

I sighed. ''I'm glad you showed me this model. It is very far from perfection and can't be sold as a companion in this state. The speech pattern and the behaviour program have to be exchanged.''

This earned me a sigh from the supervisor, Mr. Bonnefoy.

''You are right, Arthur, though his analysis of you was perfect''

Francis Bonnefoy, my best friend since university, was a nice man, but loved to mock me. And I never left out any occasion to mock him even more in return.

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a smirk. ''Do you want an analysis of you?''

Francis shock his head frantically and laughed half heartedly.

''No, I'm fine, thank you. It's your job to change him, since you are the one in charge of android behaviour. Here is the manual, see you next Monday''

He handed me a piece of paper and left. Fast. Something must have been wrong. And I would probably find out soon enough.

I turned to face the android, his electronic eyes glowing, baby-blue. They stared at me and I shifted in my seat. It was late and I decided to work at home.

''Can you walk?''  
''Yes''  
The metallic voice was really annoying, I would have to change that.  
''Then follow me.''  
''Yes''

Working with androids was always weird, they looked human, except for their eyes and some people where even dumb enough to fall in love with them. Thank god, that this model sounded like a GPS.

I left and locked my office and the android followed me. His gaze was piercing my neck and I stopped walking and faced him.

''Why are you staring at me?''  
''I am a R543-MK, I am a human companion unit, my purpose is to serve you and ensure that you are satisfied. By watching you, I can observe changes in your mood and behaviour and act upon them''

''Good, then stop staring at me, would you? It makes me uncomfortable''  
''Yes''  
We, or rather I and the thing, continued walking to the underground car park.

What a wonderful thing Kiku had built there. It would surely enhance the world.


End file.
